


two birds in the bush

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Gift Fic, I7SS19, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mitsuki never hoped someone would love him. Let alone the two people he cared for the most.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	two birds in the bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecranes/gifts).



> merry christmas!! i was very happy to have a reason to write polythagoras. as you said in your list, writing polyamory isn't the easiest, so i hope it will satisfy you anyway! i tried to use one of your prompts but i'm not sure it really counts so my apologies if it isn't what you were looking for...

**(0)**

It began with small things: one day, Nagi let him sleep in his bed when he was too tired to move to his own room, and one day Yamato cooked for him when Mitsuki was running late. Small proofs of affection, unexpected, undesired, that left Mitsuki with the feeling that he was, somehow, worth something.

It was one thing when Iori told him how much he admired him. Mitsuki loved him too, but his words sounded empty. A younger brother who dedicated himself to making his elder an idol couldn't be impartial. He had to care for him, to see the good parts of his personality and not only his failures. He couldn't not admire him. And it was so, so much different when these words - _you're incredible_ \- came from Yamato or Nagi.

**(1)**

This wasn't a choice he was willing to make.

However, as his two partners were standing before him, eyes filled with expectation and despair, Mitsuki didn't know what to do.

"We like you, Mitsuki! Please, go out with us! And if you only like one of us, then you can only date him!" Nagi's Japanese was a little shaky, as if the stress was making him lose all of his vocabulary.

"Or you can reject us both, if you want..." Yamato mumbled, his own voice hesitant.

Mitsuki realized they didn't want to pressure him. However, he _was_ the only one who could save them. And it didn't make him feel powerful at all, on the contrary; it was a painful feeling. He didn't like seeing the two most important people in his life waiting for his decision as if waiting for a judgement. Mitsuki was used to rejections; that wasn't something he wanted to make others experience.

He breathed in and out. What about his feelings for the two others? Of course, he liked them. They were his partners, his friends, the first ones outside of his family who supported him wholeheartedly. Was he supposed to pick only one of them? No, he was sure it was impossible. Mitsuki was sure he loved them both equally.

Whether these feelings were romantic or not, this was the real question.

"Okay, okay, wait", he said, trying to buy himself some time. "What are you saying? We're idols. We can't date."

That's what Iori had once told him. Mitsuki hadn't understood why he did, at first, but now the reason was clear. His brother was aware of his partners' budding feelings, and he wanted to prevent what he thought would be a catastrophe. He probably wanted Mitsuki to turn them down.

This wasn't what Yamato and Nagi had in mind, however. "President said it was okay to date as long as we were discreet about our relationship", Yamato replied.

"Huh? You told him?!" Mitsuki couldn't believe his ears.

Nagi winked. "No, not for us. We only said Iori and Riku were suspiciously close to test the waters and that's what he said."

Mitsuki sighed. He was pretty sure Iori wouldn't like being used as a test subject. Anyway, he didn't change anything. Damn, his heart was racing, and his cheeks were burning. He couldn't believe he was living this very shoujo-typical experience of the confession on this side - as the person being confessed. Okay, he had to calm down.

"I..." he started, but it didn't come out well, so he started again: "I don't know how to choose between you."

Yamato and Nagi's faces were relieved - and Mitsuki didn't understand. Were they liking him that much? Could he reply to their feelings? He wasn't that sure.

But a small voice inside his voice was telling him he was far from disliking them.

**(2)**

The words didn't want to come out. They were stuck in his throat like a fishbone, not really painful, but still bothering him.

Mitsuki didn't like it when he couldn't be honest with his own family. Especially when his parents were looking at him with those tender, affectionate eyes - he felt bad for hiding secrets from them.

To his right, Nagi put his arm around his shoulders. The gesture said more than words; but Nagi being a foreigner deprived the move of its significance, as it could be _something else_ , a proof of friendship rather than love. To his left, Yamato sat straight, a bit tense - but he was an actor, and his face looked strangely relaxed. Mitsuki was the only one who was obviously too stiff for a casual "letting my parents meet my unit partners".

Iori was seated on the other side of the coffee table, expression close and careful. He too knew what this meant - what were the words Mitsuki couldn't manage to utter.

"Thank you for taking care of our sons", their mother said, still clueless - she still thought Iori had something to do with the situation. "I was really relieved when I heard you were Mitsuki's partners."

Nagi didn't seem to see the problem either. "You're very welcome! We love your son too!"

 _Love_ , eh. Mitsuki felt his cheeks heating. He still wasn't used to that kind of assertion, to this verb applied to him. Who would love him, except for his family? IDOLiSH7 was his second family now, but he had yet to understand they love him for what he is - with all his flaws and doubts.

"You sure do", his father said, and Mitsuki's heart clenched. Wait, he needed to remember why he decided to bring his two friends home, in a rather formal way. They were supposed to _properly_ meet his parents, to let them know who they were to their elder son.

"Mom, dad... there's something I need to tell you." There, he said it. Only a part of it, that is, but at least now he couldn't back down. His breath was caught up when he noticed Iori glaring at him. Mitsuki didn't know if his little brother still disapproved of their relationship or not.

"Yamato-san and Nagi... they are..." It wasn't easy to say. Even if he knew his parents are understanding and supportive, the best parents ever - people who never told him to give up on his dream -, he was a bit afraid of disappointing them. Because having a boyfriend was fine, really, and they would be glad for him. But having _two_ boyfriends...

The silence was heavy. His parents didn't want to interrupt him; they saw him struggling to get the words right, and they understood there was no use pushing him. So they waited.

His boyfriends, however, didn't. "We're dating your son", both Nagi and Yamato said at the same time. As if they were backing Mitsuki up.

"We knew it", Mitsuki's dad said, and Mitsuki felt relief washing over him.

Then it finally dawned on him. "Wait, you knew? But I never told you!" He stared at Iori, but his brother raised his hands to show he kept quiet.

His mother laughed. "Come on, it was obvious. You three are suspiciously close. Others might not see it, but we are your parents. Of course, we're going to notice."

Mitsuki hid his faces behind his hands. This was so awkward. He had been stressing over the situation for days, getting almost too distracted to work - when he managed to keep his calm when he started dating his partners -, and his parents saw right through him. How embarrassing.

"Mitsuki, don't be ashamed", his father went on. "It is a rather... peculiar situation, but we understand feelings cannot be controlled. As long as you're happy, we don't have anything to say." With a smile, he added: "And we know you are happy."

Mitsuki couldn't say he wasn't. Lately, his duties were easier on him. He loved even more cooking for his band when he knew the two most important people in his life will eat his food too. He had even more fun MCing their shows when he remembered his job was more important than it seemed - and Yamato and Nagi were the ones who reminded him of his true place.

"Besides", Iori added, and he was smiling as he talked, "we're family. Of course, we're going to accept you as you are."

Mitsuki burst out crying.

**(3)**

Having two boyfriends sometimes caused problems.

For instance, how were they supposed to sleep in the same bed when Mitsuki's was barely large enough for two people? Even sitting all three on it was difficult; Mitsuki almost considered seating on his old desk chair, but Nagi took him by the arm and forced him to sit on the lap.

"Look, you're perfectly fitting!" Nagi said, obviously delighted.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, found it irritating. "Hey, are you saying I'm small?!"

Nagi's laugh was the only answer he got.

"You're unfair, you two, flirting in front of me as if I wasn't there", Yamato complained, but his face gave him away: he was enjoying himself.

" _Oh_ , Yamato, are you jealous?" Nagi teased him. "Do you want me to come to serenade you under your window in the middle of the night?"

"Hey, idiot, that would disturb the neighbours!"

Mitsuki sighed. He grabbed Yamato's hand to calm him down, and his two lovers fell silent. For sure, their relationship wasn't easy. It was still the beginning, after all, and they had yet to fully believe in each other; they were trusting each other on stage, but they were still unsure of the new balance between them. What if Yamato and Nagi realized they didn't need him and they'd be better with only the two of them? Mitsuki was aware this was a stupid thought, that they both loved him from the bottom of their hearts and it'd be an insult to their feelings to imply they could break up with him. Still, his insecurities wouldn't leave him alone that easily...

Nagi's smell, the soft touch of his breath against Mitsuki's nape; Yamato's warm palm and his thumb caressing the back of his hand. He tried to focus on those two sensations, letting his dark thoughts flying away from his head.

"I'll let you my bed tonight", Mitsuki said, "I can sleep on a futon, I wouldn't mind."

"Izumi Mitsuki, sometimes you're an idiot too", Yamato replied. "For who do you think we are here?"

"That's right, we'll sleep all in this tiny bed even if one of us has to fall out of it", Nagi insisted, and Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh.

He felt bliss bubbling in his chest; it was almost suffocating, to be so happy, to not be left behind. To be able to walk with two people at the same pace as them, knowing they would wait for him if he stumbled, and follow him if he wanted to try something new. He couldn't ask for me; he was already spoiled by life.

"Then, don't complain if I end up pushing one of you out of my bed."


End file.
